Naruto: the Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Banished after a failed mission, Naruto leaves Konoha with some companions and forges himself into something amazing. Konoha will regret his departure as he reaches heights never seen before. This is the rise of the Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune. Naruto x harem, strong Naruto, god like later, Master Swordsmen Naruto.
1. Becoming a Master, Becoming Hakumen

Hey guys it is the 3headed-dragon and I'm here with another new story for you guys to enjoy. This is a Naruto x Blaze Blue story that will take place in the Naruto world, I'm sure from the title that you'll be able to tell who this version of Naruto will take after. I warn you now that this is a harem fic so if you don't like that leave now, there will be lemons later which will be labeled at the start and end so you'll be able to skip them if you want, Naruto will be strong and then Godlike later on, and there will be pregnancy so if you don't like any of what I've just told you would be in this story please leave now. Also Flames will be used to clean my scales.

"Hello" = talking

"_Hello_" = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in surprise or rage

"**Hello**" = jutsu/Biju talking/dark voice/distorted voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Naruto: the Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune

Chapter 1: Becoming a Master, Becoming Hakumen

Naruto Uzumaki was a 16 year old young man standing at 5'10 with lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, spiky blonde hair with blood red highlights, three whisker like marks on each cheek, and an athletic build. For clothes he wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, a red muscle shirt, and black fingerless gloves. Currently Naruto is holding a young woman on his back.

The girl in question is 17 years old standing at 4'8 with fair skin, waist length red hair with parted bangs framing her face and one between her eyes, brown eyes, a slender build, wide hips, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a black shirt under a tan tunic, tight black shorts, a purple rope belt tied in an inverted bow, black arm warmers, a black hat with pipe like stripes and bandages around the sides, and her legs were heavily bandaged showing that they were injured and that she couldn't walk on them, which is why Naruto was carrying her. This young woman is Tayuya, a former member of the Sound Four, Orochimaru's elite guards.

Tayuya was somehow able to survive her fight with Shikamaru and Temari and was brought back to be interrogated, Tsunade put that on hold though until she was treated for her injuries. Her room had been the same as Naruto's, at first they argued as Tayuya was taunting him about failing his mission, she wouldn't admit it but Naruto had earned some respect from her since most people didn't have the balls to argue with her. There argument ended though when Naruto suddenly screamed about how she had beautiful hair, both of them became quiet after that and couldn't look at each other. Naruto was blushing in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he had just yelled something so stupid, sure she really did have beautiful hair in his oppion but you don't just yell that while arguing with someone. Tayuya had a scowl on her face but her cheeks were a bright red, no one had ever complimented her hair before. She knew she was a beautiful girl with a banging body, but most people were turned off by her brash attitude, short temper, and fowl mouth. In fact those are the reasons why she was still a virgin, not that she really cared as she was a kickass kunoichi. But for some reason Naruto's words made her feel strange.

Standing next to them is another girl that is 16 years old standing at 4'7 with fair skin, black eyes, ankle length black hair tied near the bottom with a purple ribbon, a slender build, nicely toned legs, wide hips, a firm ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black shinobi sandals, black leggings, a tan colored sleeveless shirt, an unzipped black flak jacket, and a snakeskin patterned scarf around her neck. This girl is Kin Tsuchi, a former member of the Hidden Sound Village. Naruto had found Kin when he was going to visit Hinata in the hospital, he overheard some other sound ninja talking about using her for a sacrifice. Sure she had been his enemy but he wouldn't let anyone be a sacrifice for anything so he took the sound ninja by surprise and snuck Kin away. As a way to repay him for saving her she was willing to defect from Oto to Konoha and even gave information on the invasion. The information was very helpful but unfortunately the Third Hokage still died.

Currently the three of them were standing outside of the Hidden Leaf Village since Naruto had been banished after he had failed to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village during his successful escape of the village, plus the fact that he had used Kyubi's chakra during his battle with Sasuke. The council apparently didn't care that he had to use Kyubi's chakra because Sasuke was using the **Curse Seal** that Orochimaru gave him, they also didn't care that Sasuke had shoved a **Chidori** through his chest, TWICE! All they cared about was that they didn't have their precious Uchiha and that Naruto had the nerve to still be alive so they chose to banish him from the village since killing him would just unleash the Kyubi on them.

Standing in front of the three were the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, and Jiraiya of the Sannin. These three were here to see the three off and say goodbye, all three of them were pissed about what the council had done but there was nothing they could do as the banishment had already been made official by the time they found out what was going on. Tsunade and Shizune were busy fixing up the retrieval team since most of them were pretty banged up and Jiraiya had only just gotten back to the village after everything was set.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry all of this happened." said Tsunade. She was angry at the council for doing this behind her back and she was angry at herself for not being able to stop this.

"It's fine Tsunade, this isn't your fault. The council's been on my ass since day one and they used this chance in order to finally get rid of me." said Naruto, surprising the three in front of him that he had actually called Tsunade by her name instead of granny.

"Naruto I know this won't change anything now but I'd like to tell you who your parents are." said Tsunade.

"There is no need Tsunade, I know who they are." said Naruto shocking all of them.

"You, you do?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, it really wasn't that hard to figure out that I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. I mean if you take away my whisker marks and red highlights then I look just like the guy. I then did some research and found that there have only been two Uzumaki that have lived in the village and I doubt Mito Uzumaki is my mother so that just left Kushina Uzumaki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and son of Minato The Yellow Flash Namikaze and Kushina The Red Death Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"When did you figure it out Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"When I was 13." said Naruto.

"So you've known for three years now, why didn't you say anything?" asked Tsunade.

"I didn't say anything because I'm not as stupid as people make me out to be. If I had said anything one of two things would have happened either no one would have believed me and thought it was just another way for me to get attention or they would have believed me and my dad's enemies would have tried to kill me." said Naruto.

"Wow you really aren't as dumb as people think you are." said Jiraiya.

"Hey shut the hell up you fucking disgusting, limp dick, crusty, old pervert! No one insults MY shithead but ME!" said Tayuya.

"Excuse me, yours?" asked Shizune with narrowed eyes.

"Shizu-chan calm down, we talked about this." said Naruto.

"I know Naru-kun but it's still strange for me." said Shizune.

"Wait a minute, Shizu-chan, Naru-kun, what the hell is going on here!?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto and Shizune looked at each other before smirking at Tsunade. Naruto handed Tayuya over to Kin before walking up to Shizune. "You guys thought my parentage was the best kept secret Konoha had, but let me show you something." said Naruto before he grabbed Shizune around her waist, dipped her, and kissed her deeply on the lips. Shizune wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and moaned when Naruto's tongue entered her mouth, she moaned louder when Naruto's hand moved down and started to grope her ass. This makeout session continued for a full two minutes before they broke apart and Naruto put Shizune back on her feet.

When they looked at everyone's reaction they were not surprised by what they saw. Tsunde and Jiraiya had their jaws on the ground while Kin and Tayuya looked a little jealous. "Ho-how long has this been going on!?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I'd say about two years now." said Shizune.

"Wait that means you two got together when he was 14, so around the time we came to fine you and Tsunade." said Jiraiya.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I guess you can say it happened after the bet the two of you made. I went to find him in order to talk him out of the bet, it didn't work of course since when Naru-kun sets his mind to something he won't let it go. Even after I failed to talk him out of the bet we continued to talk and over the week we just seemed to click. We had our first date when we got back to the village and it just continued from there. I wanted to tell you Lady Tsunade but Naru-kun brought a valid reason to not tell anyone as despite being close to the new Hokage the people may still treat me badly for being with him, Naru-kun is very protective of me." said Shizune.

"I-I-I see, what about this talk the two of you had?" asked Tsunade.

"I'll answer this one. You see since I know I'm probably the last of my clan I want to bring it back to the world and while Shizu-chan is more than happy to help me with that we both know that she can't help me bring the Uzumaki Clan back on her own. So after a long, LONG, discussion we came to the agreement that I would take multiple wives while she would be my first wife and the mother of my first child." said Naruto.

Tsunade sighed at this while shaking her head but Jiraiya was crying tears of pride. His student had convinced the woman he was dating to allow him to date other women as well, he didn't think he could be any prouder of Naruto than he was right now. "The only reason I'm okay with this and not pounding your skull into dust is because I would have had to put you in the CRA at some point." said Tsunade with a glare that caused Naruto to pale a bit.

"I'M SOOOO PROUD OF YOU NARUTO! So you got any ideas on which lovely ladies you want to add to your harem?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto said nothing but his eyes did move to Tayuya and Kin, which Jiraiya noticed. "Oh ho ho, you have got to let me use you for my research!" said Jiraiya before Tsunade punched him into the ground.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" yelled Tsunade. "Naruto do you even have an idea of where you're going to go?" asked Tsunade.

"I have an idea but I'll be keeping that to myself for now, I hope you understand." said Naruto.

"Of course I understand, but before you go Jiraiya and I would like to give you your inheritance." said Tsunade.

"My inheritance?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, you didn't think Minato and Kushina would leave you with nothing did you?" asked Tsunade with a smirk before she pulled out a scroll. "In this scroll is everything Kushina left for you including scrolls on the history of your clan, notes on Ninjutsu, notes on Taijutsu, notes on Kenjutsu, her old sword, her books on seals, and all the money she had." said Tsunade handing him the scroll.

"Thank you Tsunade." said Naruto taking the scroll and sealing it away.

It was then that Jiraiya stood up, completely fine and with a scroll in his hand. " In this scroll is everything Minato left for you including a list of the Ninjutsu he knew, his Taijutsu notes, his notes on the **Rasengan**, his notes on the **Hiraishin**, his journal, and all the money he saved up." said Jiraiya handing Naruto the scroll.

"Thank you Pervy Sage." said Naruto.

"Hey, how come you call Tsunade by her name but I'm still Pervy Sage!?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because I feel like the world would collapse on itself if I didn't call you that." said Naruto getting everyone to sweatdrop. "Anyway we should really get going, and don't worry I may not have the **Toad Contract** anymore but I'll find some way to stay in contact." said Naruto. The Toads are loyal to Konoha and since Naruto is banished from the village he couldn't be on the contract anymore. Naruto gave Tsunade a hug, shook Jiraiya's hand, and gave Shizune one more deep kiss before taking Tayuya from Kin and then the three of them jumped off into the trees.

"This village is really going to change with him gone." said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, it is. We'll just have to wait and see just how much damage this decision will cause." said Tusnade.

"I'm really going to miss him." said Shizune.

"We all are, but now that I think about it something really is bugging me." said Tsunade.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune.

"If you two have been dating for two years why haven't you gotten married in secret by now?" asked Tsunade.

Shizune blushed deeply at this and looked away from Tsunade. "That is actually my fault, Naru-kun wanted to get married in secret but I wanted a big wedding and convinced him to wait until the villagers accepted him. I guess that can't happen now." said Shizune looking down in sadness. She really loved Naruto but now she may never get to marry him, if she could go back in time she'd marry him in secret just like he wanted.

"Don't give up on that dream of yours just yet Shizune. Naruto is a stubborn one and wouldn't have agreed to that if he didn't think he'd be able to give you what you wanted some day. Just wait a bit longer and you'll have that wedding day you want." said Jiraiya.

"Wow, you're right Lord Jiraiya, I shouldn't give up so quickly." said Shizune.

"That's right and when you and Naruto have your honeymoon I'll be right there in the closet taking notes for my next book!" said Jiraiya.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!" yelled Tsunade as she punched Jiraiya so hard he went flying into the Hokage Monument.

**1 YEAR LATER**

We find Naruto meditating while sitting in the snow of Iron Country wearing nothing but black pants, showing his very toned upper body with rock hard six pack abs and defined pecks. The past year has been good for the now 17 year old Naruto, he had looked through both of the scrolls left to him by his parents. He quickly learned that seals were something that was very easy for him to learn, though he was still working on his own Hiraishin seal plus he was still trying to find a way to use it without needing to mark something. When it came to jutsu he had learned quite a bit, especially when he found out that he had an affinity for wind, water, and lightning. From their notes he knows he got wind from his dad and water from his mom so that meant that lightning must have been the affinity he developed on his own, it would explain why he was so active and couldn't keep still as water refused to be contained, wind was pure freedom, and lightning was pure energy. At first he hadn't learned anything from either the Taijutsu scrolls or the Kenjutsu scrolls simply because he felt his body wasn't ready for the Taijutsu katas in the scrolls and he didn't have a Taijutsu teacher, both problems were now solved though.

Despite the fact Lee and Guy were completely insane they were both the most powerful Taijutsu users he had ever seen so he pulled a few pages from their training book and did incredibly insane physical exercises everyday. It was hard as hell but results showed as his body became stronger and he increased his workload, though he never screamed about youth or felt the need to wear green spandex. Once he felt his body was strong enough he started practicing some of the Taijutsu katas in the scrolls, he hasn't decided on a style yet.

When it came to Kenjutsu he knew he would need a teacher so he decided to go to Iron Country since he has heard stories of the sword skill of the samurai that lived there. Once he and his companions got there his determination and humbleness convinced the samurai to train him, in fact he was learning directly under General Mifune. For an old guy he was very strong and a taskmaster but Naruto was learning a great deal from the man so he endured it all, he actually had a hard time learning at first simply because he had way too much energy to focus properly. It was then that Mifune introduced him to meditation which really helped him to focus.

Naruto came out of his meditation when he felt two people coming towards him. Opening his eyes he saw it was Tayuya and Kin wearing long tan cloaks in order to keep them warm. He was glad Tayuya's legs had finally healed because she had started accusing him of carrying her just so he could grope her ass, that was not his intention but he would admit that she had a great ass.

"Hey Tayu-chan, Kin-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"We came to get you Shithead, why else would we come out here to freeze our fine asses off. Now come on the old bastard said it's time for your next training session." said Tayuya.

"Are you ever going to stop calling Naruto-kun a shithead Tayuya?" asked Kin.

"No." said Tayuya.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh at that, despite the last year they've spent together and the fact that they were dating now, Tayuya still called him that damn name. Still though he knew that Tayuya was just being herself and he would never ask her to change.

**1 YEAR LATER**

A now 18 year old Naruto was crouched down on one knee while breathing heavily, he had just finished another sparring match with Mifune. Next to him in his hand was his mother's sword, which was surprisingly a nodachi, called Bloody Whirlpool. The blade was blood red with a silver edge, the guard was shaped like a golden whirlpool, the handle was sized so that he could use it with either one hand or two, and the handle was wrapped in a dark blue cloth with a gold butt cap. Due to it once belonging to his mother Naruto made sure to take good care of the sword. The last year has seen Naruto's skill with a blade grow to extreme levels as he was determined to make his mother proud. As of right now he has beaten ALL of the samurai under Mifune's command but he had still yet to beat Mifune, he's made the man sweat something fierce but he still hasn't beaten him.

"You did very well Naruto, you have improved once again and it as clear as day that it won't be too much longer before you are able to match me." said Mifune.

"Thank you for your praise Master." said Naruto. Other than his sword skill Naruto's personality has changed some thanks to being around Mifune so much. He was a lot more serious but he still had his sense of humor and could be a goofball from time to time. His emotions didn't rule him anymore but he could still feel and acknowledge his feelings without acting on them….most of the time.

"You'll be a Master Swordsman soon enough and once you have your own sword I see you becoming a God of the Blade." said Mifune.

"Thank you Master, I'll do my best to live up to your expectations." said Naruto. Naruto knew what Mifune meant about having his own sword, while he was great with his mother's sword it was still his mother's sword and it would never truly be his. It was why he had been learning forging over the last year, so that he could one day make his own sword that would be an extension of his soul and body.

"I'm sure you will Naruto, but for now I have a surprise for you." said Mifune getting Naruto's full attention. "Your teacher in forging, Master Tosen, tells me that he feels you will be ready to make your sword soon. I've decided to give you a hand by providing you with some materials." said Mifune before handing Naruto a box.

Opening the box Naruto found maybe 20 large, sharp, dark blue scales. "Master, are these what I think they are?" asked Naruto with shock clear in his voice.

"Yes, those are scales from the legendary sword Samehada. I had a fight with one of its previous wielders and knocked off some of its scales, I kept them as I felt I would need them somewhere down the line, I guess I was meant to give them to you." said Mifune.

"Thank you Master, I promise to use them wisely." said Naruto.

"Good, you are dismissed for today so go home as I'm sure your ladies miss you." said Mifune with a small smirk. It would seem Naruto's personality rubbed off on Mifune a bit as well. Naruto simply nodded before sealing his mother's sword and the scales away before leaving.

**NARUTO'S TEMPORARY HOUSE**

Walking into his house Naruto found Tayuya playing her flute and Kin in the kitchen cooking, both stopped what they were doing when he walked through the door. "Welcome back Shithead, you get your ass kicked by the old bastard again?" asked Tayuya. Yep, even after two years of dating she was still calling him that.

"Yes I lost again Tayu-chan, thank you for your concern." said Naruto with a deadpan.

"Anytime Shithead, now get over here and give me a kiss before I punch you in the throat." said Tayuya. Naruto smiled as he did just that, giving her a deep kiss that took her breath away and caused her toes to curl. Once they broke apart he went into the kitchen and did the same to Kin.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." said Kin after they broke their kiss.

"Good to be back Kin-chan. So how did the day go for you two?" asked Naruto.

"It went well, we got a good deal of training in and I'd like to think we've gotten better with our weapons." said Kin. Naruto had convinced them that while they were good with their primary weapons, it wouldn't hurt if they learned to use something else. They agreed so they each chose a different weapon to learn. "Oh also your package from Snow Country came and so did a letter from Shizune so go check those out since dinner won't be ready for awhile longer." said Kin.

"Sure thing and thank you for cooking Kin-chan, we'd be lost without you." said Naruto as Kin was the only one that knew how to cook a decent meal.

"Hey I can cook damnit!" said Tayuya while only getting deadpan looks in return.

"Last time you set the pot on fire." said Naruto.

"And all you were trying to do was boil the water." added Kin.

"You know what fuck both of you!" said Tayuya.

"I believe I did that last night." said Naruto with a smirk. This caused Kin to blush and Tayuya to get a perverted smile.

"Yeah well, do it again, especially that move you did at the end because that was fucking awesome." said Tayuya

"Totally awesome." whispered Kin. Naruto just shook his head before walking off to their room.

In the room Naruto found his package and the letter on the bed, he decided to open the letter first so that he could find out what was going on with Shizune. Ever since he was banished Naruto sent letters to Shizune under the name of debt collectors since he figured that if he used his own name they letters would be torn up before they got to her. Over the last two years they've stayed in contact like this while also meeting up once a month just to see each other. Naruto would always be sure to assure her that he was fine and tell her how much he loved her while she would do the same but also telling him how things were going in the village.

After reading the letter Naruto was upset and considering storming back into the village in order to deal with a problem. That problem being that apparently Asuma Sarutobi had started making moves on Shizune. It was bad enough that Asuma was trying to put the moves on his woman, but it was worse with that fact that Asuma was supposed to be dating Kurenai Yuhi, the two weren't good at hiding their relationship. He calmed down though and decided to let Shizune handle it, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Putting the letter away Naruto then opened his package and inspected what was inside.

"_Hmmm, it's actually better than I hoped it would be. I think all I have to do now is add the seals I want and It'll be perfect_." thought Naruto.

Once he was done inspecting everything he put it away until he could add the seals to it and then started to meditate.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself inside his mindscape which now took the form of a massive forest with mountains in the background and a vast blue sky, it was soooo much better than the flooded sewer it was before. A moment later though he felt the ground shaking as a giant reddish orange fox with nine tails and a black collar around its neck, this is of course the Kyubi with the collar being the seal keeping it inside of Naruto.

"Hello Kyubi." said Naruto

"**Naruto**." said the Kyubi.

"I"ve come to tell you that I have completed the seal I've been talking to you about." said Naruto.

"**Really now? And what exactly is the final product of your little project**?" asked Kyubi.

"The seal will allow you to leave my body without killing me while also technically keeping you sealed. What I mean by this is that while you'll physically be outside of my body your power will still be sealed in here but you'll have full access to it." said Naruto.

"**I see, why have you made the seal like this**?" asked Kyubi.

"Because I don't know if my father put in some kind of failsafe that would be triggered if the seal weakened too much and too much of your power started to be released." said Naruto.

The Kyubi simply smirked at this. "**You really have gotten stronger as well as smarter.**" said Kyubi.

"You have Master Mifune, Shizu-chan, Tayu-chan, and Kin-chan to thank for that. I have to get stronger to protect my girls and Master Mifune gave me the focus I need to do so." said Naruto.

"**And what do you plan to do now that you are stronger and once you release me**?" asked Kyubi.

"I'll just continue to train and grow stronger while you go off and do as you please. One of the few absolute truths of the world is that no matter how strong you are there is always someone stronger, there is no telling if the one stronger than me is a friend or foe so I must be ready to face them." said Naruto.

"**With the seal you'll still have access to my power even if I'm gone so you can still use that**." said Kyubi.

"That is your power and I will only use it as a last resort, while allowing others to support you is fine everyone still needs to be strong on their own. In this world power controls everything and without strength you can't protect anything, let alone yourself. It's like I said before I'll grow stronger so that I can protect those I love, with strength I gained through blood, sweat, and tears, not power that was given to me." said Naruto.

Kyubi just stared at Naruto for a full minute before a large smirk broke out on its face. "**Hehehe, you truly have changed from the little boy who wore an emotional mask, I think I'll stick around once you release me. You have really interested me**." said Kyubi.

"I'm gonna have to ask you not to do that, a giant fox will just broadcast where I am to everyone." said Naruto but Kuybi's smirk never left.

"**Then you'll just have to release me in my other form**." said Kyubi before its form began to glow brightly, so bright that Naruto had to cover his eyes. When the light died down and Naruto looked he was shocked by what he saw. Standing there was a beautiful woman standing at 5'11 with fair skin, reddish orange hair that went down to her lower back, bright red eyes with black slit pupils, full lips, a voluptuous figure, long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a thick ass, H-cup breasts, reddish orange fox ears on her head, and nine reddish fox tails behind her. For clothes she wore an ankle length black kimono with a red trim, red cuffs, and red foxes on the back. The kimono also revealed the woman's shoulders, had a deep neckline as to show off a lot of cleavage, and had a large slit up the right side in order to show off her nicely toned leg.

"...you're a woman?" asked Naruto with shock clear on his face along with his cheeks becoming red from just how beautiful she was.

"Yes I am a woman, is that a problem?" asked Kyubi with narrowed eyes.

"No, it's surprising since your voice was so deep in your fox form but it's not a problem." said Naruto.

"Well then since you have impressed me so much allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Kyoko, Queen of the Youkai and strongest of the Biju." said the now named Kyoko.

"Youkai? I thought those were myths." said Naruto.

"My kind became myths when we created our own realm and left this one due to you humans. You would hunt us down for trophies, try to use us as weapons, or make us their slaves. And before you ask, no I'm not that old, It was my grandmother that was there when our realm was created." said Kyoko.

"I see, well then I know this won't mean much but I would like to apologize for any wrong doing my ancestors did to your people." said Naruto as he bowed to her.

"Hmmm, your apology is accepted, now go one of your mates is trying to get you for dinner." said Kyoko as Naruto disappeared from his Mindscape. "Hmmm interesting, if you keep this up you'll make an excellent mate one day." Kyoko said to herself before walking into the woods.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

The sound of steel clashing against steel sung through the air as Naruto and Mifune had another one of their spars, this one was different though as it has been going on for three days now. Gathered around the edge of their sparing area was every available samurai, Tayuya, Kin, and Kyoko who had her fox features hidden, all of them of them watching in awe as the master and student fought. Kyoko smirked as she watched and was appraising Naruto's skill and power, she had to admit she was impressed. There weren't very many Youkai that took up a weapon as they preferred to use their natural skills but the few that did use a weapon were very deadly with them, but from what she was seeing Naruto could give them a run for her money. In her own opinion she could see Naruto becoming a great mate for her, besides every Queen needs a King.

Naruto and Mifune were now in a lock as they tried to overpower each other. Mifune was truly impressed with his student's progress as he hasn't had a battle this intense since he fought Hanzo. They jumped away from each other before charging right back at each other, both of them were swinging their swords as fast and with as much strength as they could despite the fact that they were running on fumes. Every attack, block, or dodge was torture on their muscules which were crying out for them to stop but master and student refusesed to stop until one of them had won. To everyone else the two swordsmen kept speeding up in their attacks until their movements were nothing but a blur to most of them, but to Naruto and Mifune time and their movements seemed to slow down.

The world around them seemed to disappear into a white void as Naruto and Mifune focused solely on each other. Naruto's nodachi gave him an advantage in reach but Mifune had the advantage in maneuverability, they were lucky that the ground they were on didn't have grass otherwise it would have caught fire from the sparks caused by their blades clashing. They once again broke away from each other, each of them panting heavily, before they charged at each other for one last attack. Once they passed each other they stood motionless while everyone watching them were on the edge of their seats waiting to see who had won. After about a minute Naruto fell to one knee while Mifune fell flat on his face out cold, Naruto had finally beaten his master and despite his exhaustion he couldn't get the large smile off his face.

"I did it, I've finally won." said Naruto before he too passed out.

**DAYS LATER**

Naruto stood in front of his master with Kin, Tayuya, and Kyoko at his sides as it was finally time for them to leave Iron Country. It took a couple of days of rest for Naruto and Mifune to properly heal, once they had recovered Mifune had officially named Naruto a Master Swordsman. Now that he had the title of Master Swordsman it was time for him to leave Iron Country not only because he needed to expand his horizons in order to get stronger but because the Akatsuki was still out there looking for him and he didn't want them coming here and causing trouble.

"Naruto, now that your training is complete I would like to say that I'm proud to call you my student and a fellow Master Swordsman. Now as you've told me that you plan to become a God of the Blade as I believe you could become, you'll need to know the name and location of the current God of the Blade. His name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and he currently lives at the top of the tallest mountain in Kumo." said Mifune. "Now before you go I'd like to see you in that armor you order from Snow Country." said Mifune with a smirk at Naruto's surprised face. Naruto quickly turned around to look at the girls and saw Kin pointing at Tayuya.

"You bitch." said Tayuya when she noticed Kin telling on her. Naruto sighed at this before activating the seal on his right shoulder before he was covered in a cloud of smoke.

When the cloud cleared Naruto was now wearing a muscular body suit with a large collar, traditional black hakama, semi-heavy white armor, armored boots that his hakama were tucked into with the armor matching the rest, his golden blonde and blood red hair had become tied in a long ponytail, Bloody Whirlpool was now on his back in a special sheath that had a slit in it so he wouldn't strain his arms in trying to draw it, and all of the armored sections had bright red eyes with slit pupils. But the most intimidating thing he was wearing was surprisingly the two horned mask/helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all.

Everyone there had to admit that Naruto looked pretty intimidating standing there in that armor with his arms crossed over his chest. "I must say Naruto, this armor of yours is very impressive, what is it called?" asked Mifune.

"**The scientists that made it call it the Susanoo Unit, the first and only one of its kind**." said Naruto with his voice being distorted to sound deeper than usual thanks to his mask. This armor was even more special then Naruto was letting on since it was based off of Chakra Armor plus the seals Naruto added to it. As of right now the Armor was able to absorb chakra from Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, the mask was special as Naruto could actually see out of it, it had seals to regulate temperature so it wouldn't get too hot or too cold, self repair seals, increased toughness seals, and if Naruto channeled his chakra right he could actually see out of the eyes on the armor.

"I see, well then what name will you be using while you travel as I doubt you'll use your actual name?" asked Mifune wanting to be able to read about his student's success in the future.

"**I'll be going by Hakumen, short for Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune**." said Naruto.

"A good name, well I wish safe travels my student." said Mifune with a bow.

"**Thank you for all you've done for me Master**." said Naruto as he bowed as well. After that Naruto and the girls started walking off.

"So where the fuck are we going first Shithead?" asked Tayuya.

"**Kiri**." said Naruto.

"Really? I thought you'd want to go to kumo as soon as possible." said Kin.

"**No, I may have beaten my master but it took me 2 ½ years to do it and I only did it once. Plus you have to add it the fact that despite being powerful for his age, Master was not in his prime and yet it still took a three day sparring match for me to beat him. I'm nowhere near ready to fight someone that holds the title of God of the Blade, I need more experience in combat and I believe ending that stupid Civil War in Kiri will give me that experience**." said Naruto.

"That's very smart plus it'll give you the chance to find more materials for your sword. Speaking of which here." said Kyoko as she pulled one of her K9s out, which was quickly replaced by a new one, then added her chakra to it which made it grow to 12 inches. "This should be of great use to you." said Kyoko as she handed Naruto the chakra filled tooth.

"**Thank you Kyoko, I greatly appreciate this**." said Naruto as he seal the tooth away.

"Okay if we're going to Kiri how are we going to find the rebels?" asked Kin.

"**We're not going to find the rebels, if we do find them and just go in saying we want to join them they'll be suspicious of us since none of us have a bloodline. At most they'll use us for missions that they are sure are traps for an ambush. What we are going to do is simply just attack the loyalist and if the chance shows up, kill the Mizukage**." said Naruto.

"Well that works for me, let's do this fucking thing." said Tayuya with Kin and Kyoko nodding.

With that the group of four took off towards Kiri ready to make their mark on the world.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 1 of this new story, I hope you liked it. Yes Naruto is basically Hakumen but no his personality isn't the same. Naruto will be more serious but not as serious as Hakumen. Yes Yamamoto from bleach is in the story as the a God of the Blade because I see him as a great challenge for Naruto later on. Naruto will have to bet Yamamoto in a fight in order to get the title of God of the Blade.

Naruto does not have the Toad Contract in this story, so I'll be taking suggestions for a new contract for Naruto.

Also should Naruto and his group eventually join Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Snow Country, or Demon Country. If you chose Snow or Demon then Naruto and his group with build new Hidden Villages for those countries.

Harem

Shizune, Tayuya, Kin, Kyoko (Fem. Kurama), Karin, Shion, Shizuka, Mei Terumi, Hotaru, Korutsuchi, Yugito, Samui, Karui, Makoto Nanaya, Bullet, Kokonoe, Fu

Maybe

Kurenai, Yugao, Koyuki, Taokaka, Suzukaka, Chachakaka, Torakaka Anko, Ino, Guren

Feel free to suggest any girl you want from either Naruto or Blaze Blue to be added to the harem. Also I know that Suzukaka is dead but if I use her then she won't be, simple as that.

Well that's it for now everyone please Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Leaf Meets Hakumen

Hey guys welcome to Chapter 2, I'm so glad so many of you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Leaf Meets Hakumen

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Shizune sighed as she went over some of the paperwork she had from the hospital but her mind was on Naruto. It's been five months since he sent her a letter telling her of his plan to end the Civil War in Kiri and while he continued to send her letters letting her know he's okay, they haven't been able to meet up and just be together. As always thinking of Naruto brought her mind to the state of the village, Konoha had taken a major hit after word got out that they banished Naruto. Pretty much every land that Naruto had been to broke ties with Konoha for banishing the hero of their lands. In fact the only one that couldn't break off ties with Konoha was Suna and that was only because Konoha was their only ally, though with that being said the relationship between Suna and Konoha suffered greatly as Suna was now more neutral towards Konoha rather than friendly. All of this though happened after most of Konoha threw a huge party due to finally being rid of the "Demon" and Shizune was disgusted with the amount of people that were happy that Naruto was gone.

With Naruto gone the villagers that still hated Naruto started telling their children just why he was so hated. It came as a huge surprise that only a ⅓ of the children decided to share their parents' hatred for Naruto while the other ¾ thought that their parents were stupid. Shizune was happy that even after Naruto's Jinchuriki status was released that the few friends he had in the village still supported him, well most of them did. Sakura and Kiba were conflicted on how to feel, Sakura was a bit afraid of Naruto and Kiba felt threatened by the power Naruto held inside of him.

Shizune then started to smirk though as she thought about how the civilian council started to panic a few days after the partying had stopped as Konoha started losing alliances left and right because they had banished Naruto. It only became worse when the Clan Heads told them that they had actually made the village very vulnerable because a village's Jinchuriki was a war deterrent and now without their Jinchuriki any village with one could attack Konoha and most likely win, they were just lucky that no one outside of the village knew Naruto was a Jinchuriki. At that point the civilian council suggested putting Naruto in the BINGO Book as a Missing Nin with a bring back alive order but it was quickly shot down because if they did that then it would be impossible to get their alliances back. With that they practically begged Tsunade to lift Naruto's banishment and send teams out to find him, which Tsunade gladly did though she only sent small ANBU teams so that the other nations wouldn't catch on and wonder what they were looking for. She also told all Jonin doing missions outside of the village to be on the look out for Naruto.

Tsunade and Shizune both knew that this would ultimately lead to nothing as through his letters they learned that Naruto had no love for the village anymore, he still cared for the friends he had but the village would never be his home. With that in mind they knew that even if one of the teams found him and told him he wasn't banished anymore and free to return, he simply wouldn't. That was the main reason why even though they knew where he was they hadn't told anyone. Shizune came out of her thoughts when a Chunin appeared in front of her.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Shizune.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see in the council chambers." said the Chunin.

"Very well, I shall be there shortly." said Shizune with the Chunin nodding and leaving. "_I wonder what this is about_." Shizune said to herself in thought.

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Tsunade sighed to herself as sat in the council chambers, on one side of her were the Clan Heads, on the other side were the civilian council, and up in another section were the three advisers. Standing in the middle of the council chambers were the ninja she had assembled, from left to right they were Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune Kato, and finally ANBU Captain Cat A.K.A Yugao Uzuki.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here so I'll get straight to the point. As you know we lost a good deal of our allies due to banishing Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade shot a glare and the civilian council before continuing. "Not to mention that our relationship with Suna is worse than it's ever been, even our own Daimyo has threatened to cut our funding by half if we don't shape up. The way we've come up with to fix our current situation is to find and bring Naruto back, but until we can actually do that we need allies. Due to the work of some of our spies we've learned That the rebels in Kiri have really made some moves and may just win their Civil War. With this in mind we're sending you to help them finish the war in exchange for an alliance with us. Are there any questions?" asked Tsunade.

"Um I have one Hokage-sama. This is a very high profile mission, why are Shikamaru and I going since we are only Chunin?" asked Sakura. Hana's eyebrow twitched a bit at this as it seemed Sakura forgot that she too was a Chunin and she was sure she could handle it.

"Shikamaru is going because he's one of the best strategists we have, second only to his father, he'll be able to help the rebels better plan out their attacks and come up with counters for anything the Mizukage may throw at them. You are going because even though you've been training with me for nearly three years now and I've allowed you to work in the hospital, this will be a great chance for you to further expand your skills as a field medic." said Tsunade. Sakura just nodded to this.

"Hokage-sama, who is in charge of this team and when do we leave?" asked Neji.

"Kakashi will be in charge of the team, but when it comes to negotiating with the rebels Shizune will take charge. From our information the rebel leader is a woman and we don't need her becoming offended by Kakashi reading his smut in front of her." said Tsunade with hard eyes. "As for when you leave, you leave tomorrow morning. Now dismissed." said Tsunade.

**DAYS LATER WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was currently sitting in his tent within the rebel camp running a wet stone over Bloody Whirlpool while thinking of everything that has happened since he and the girls left Iron Country. While on their way to Kiri Naruto decided he needed to collect the Kiba Blades and Kubikiribocho in order to give them to the rebels as a peace offering in case they did in fact seek his group out. On their way to get both blades they had taken out many bandit camps that were terrorizing small villages and towns, this earned the group some recognition, mostly Naruto though since he stood out the most with his armor. When they reached Kiri they had started taking out the loyalist, it took about a month before the rebels finally approached them and brought them to meet their leader which was a woman named Mei Terumi.

Mei had asked them what their purpose was in even being in Kiri since she could easily tell none of them were from Kiri. Naruto was honest with them and simply told her that he was here for the experience of fighting against tough opponents, not to mention that he didn't agree with the Mizukage at all in his beliefs of killing those with Bloodlines. Mei grilled them for a bit longer before allowing them into the rebellion, especially since they had killed so many of the loyalist. Once they were accepted into the fold Naruto gave Mei the scroll containing two of the legendary seven swords, Mei was greatly surprised by this but was also very grateful. With that out of the way Naruto and the girls were sent on missions to take out loyalists, during this time Naurto met the Six Tails Jinchuriki Utakata, he was a quiet and solitary man and only really joined the war at all because he knew things would only get worse if the Mizukage won. Naruto used the same seal he used on himself on Utakata in order to release the Six Tails, once the process was done the Six tails was so happy that she told him her name, which was Saiken, before leaving to the Youkai realm.

Other than all of that Naruto found himself gaining the attention of a lot of the kunoichis due to his mysteriousness, he never took off his armor until he knew he was either alone or he was just around his girls. Hell even Mei seemed to take an interest in him. Something that bothered him though was that one of the latest letters from Tsunade told him that he would be sending a group of Jonin, Chunin, and an ANBU in order to help the rebels finish the war, she also explained that while this was technically her trying to get Konoha back on its feet it was also a way to let him and Shizune be together for a while, he really appreciated that.

"Hakumen-san, Mei-sama has called you to the Command Tent. She says she would like for you to be there when the Konoha ninja show up." said a ninja from outside of Naruto's tent.

"**Very well, I shall be right there**." replied Naruto.

Minutes later Naruto arrived at the Command Tent and the first person he saw waiting for him was Mei. Mei was a tall and very beautiful woman with fair skin, vivid green eyes, long auburn hair Styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust just below her chin and her lips were covered in a dark blue lipstick. She has a slender build with long toned legs, her finger nails and toe nails being painted dark blue, wide hips, a narrow waist, a juicy bubble butt, a flat stomach, and HH-cup breast. Her breast being just under Tsunade's GG-cups. For clothes she wore a dark blue dress that falls just below the knees closed at the front with a zipper and kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and underneath those are mesh leggings reaching down to over knees, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees, shin guards, and high heeled sandals.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Mei was a beautiful woman and she was just as deadly as she was beautiful. Naruto had had the pleasure of sparing with her a couple of times and was happy to say that he was able to hold his own pretty well against her, but he knew that if she had truly been trying to kill him then he wouldn't have done as well as he did. Her Taijutsu was amazing, her Ninjutsu was devastating, she was fast, she was strong, and she wasn't afraid to use her body to distract her enemy. Naruto was sure that if any guy didn't get distracted by Mei's body they were either gay or asexual. After every spar Naruto felt he had gotten stronger and thanked her for her help with his growth, he didn't know where he stood now as far as his strength and skill since they've haven't had a spar in a while but thanks to his experience on the battlefield he was sure he was stronger now.

Also standing in the Command Tent were all of Mei's generals, advisors, Utakata, and not to mention Tayuya and Kin. Naruto had been worried that those from Konoha would recognize the girls and then be able to figure out that he was Hakumen but they quickly came up with a believable story to tell if they asked or anything. The moment Mei saw him she quickly made her way to him and made sure to stand very close to him.

"Ah Hakumen-kun, I'm so glad you made it. Hmmm, I hope one day you'll take off this mask and show me what you look like, I bet you're really handsome." said Mei as she caressed his mask covered mask cheek.

"You bet your ass he's fucking handsome, trust me once he takes that armor off no bitch would be disappointed." said Tayuya with a smirk.

This made Mei frown a bit as she was reminded that of the women in the tent only two of them had seen the armored man without his armor. This feeling of jealousy was unusual for Mei, she was the one that usually made others jealous. At first she only saw Hakumen as a strong soldier to help them end the Mizukage but over time as she watched him she became interested in him. She started to lightly flirt with him but it was hard to tell if her efforts were affecting him, at least she knew that he didn't dislike her advances since he never told her to stop.

"**Maybe when we win this war I'll allow you to see my face**." said Naruto.

"Hmmm, well that's just another reason for us to win. For now though the team from Konoha will be here at any minute so let's prepare to great them." said Mei.

A few minutes later the group from Konoha came into the tent surrounded by rebel shinobi. Despite knowing that Shizune was going to be a part of the team but seeing again after so long still left him short of breath, though luckily he was able to keep his body relaxed so he didn't show any signs of reacting to her. Then he saw Asuma and felt his anger rise at the site of a man that was making advances on his woman, but yet again his training allowed him to keep his body from showing his feelings. He would really have to thank Mifune for all of his self control lessons.

"Greetings Konoha, my name is Mei Terumi and I am the leader of this rebellion, welcome to our camp." said Mei.

Shizune walked forward and addressed Mei. "Thank you for having us Mei-sama, my name is Shizune Kato and I'll be one conducting negotiations." said Shizune while trying her hardest not to show her happiness at finally seeing Naruto.

"Before we get to that I'd like to ask a question. Some time ago I went to Konoha to ask for assistance of your Third Hokage I was denied, so why only now does your Fifth Hokage send us aid?" asked Mei. Not that she really needed to ask since even they knew of Konohas's current situation.

"Let me first say that Konoha doesn't in any way approve of the Mizukage's actions. That being said, when you first asked for aid it was unclear who would win this war and Konoha had to consider the future. If we had sided with you back then and you lost then we would not have only lost soldiers but made an enemy of the Mizukage who would have targeted us for his next war. I'm sure you can understand stand why we didn't side with the Mizukage. It is only now that you've shown that you have a good chance of winning that we feel comfortable sending aid" said Shizune.

"I see, very well that is understandable. As for our recent increase in progress, I believe that is thanks to my armored friend here and is companions." said Mei as she gestured to Naruto, Tayuya, and Kin.

"I'm surprised that the Hakumen Konmo Kyubi no Kitsune got involved in all of this." said Kakashi.

"**I'm surprised you know of me Shinobi-san**." said Naruto.

"Well you're A-class in the BINGO Book." said Kakashi with a shrug but was eyeing Naruto's hair since the only person he knew that had blonde hair with red highlights was his banished student. He was also eyeing the girls since they were reported to have left with Naruto.

"**I was unaware that I was even in the BINGO Book, but then again I don't have the newest version. Also if you must address me please just call me Hakumen**" said Naruto.

With that Mei and Shizune started negotiations about how to incorporate Konoha's aid into their forces and a rough draft of an alliance agreement for after they won the war. It took awhile but soon the two sides came up with something that was at least agreeable until they could sit down and really talk about everything. "We'll have to leave things as they are for now as I do have other preparations to make, Hakumen-kun, be a dear and show our new allies around the camp." said Mei.

Naruto simply nodded before signalling the Konoha ninja to follow him, of course Tayuya and Kin followed him. The tour of the camp was pretty quiet as Naruto only spoke to explain certain areas of the camp. "So Hakumen-san, what was Kiri like before all of this happened?" asked Shizune.

"**I wouldn't know as I'm not from Kiri.**" said Naruto.

"Then what made you join the rebels since you don't have a personal connection to the country?" asked Shizune.

"**I came to Kiri because what the Mizukag is doing disgusts me. You don't need to have a personal connection to Kiri to know what's going on here is evil and something needs to be done. Also technically I was recruited by the rebels, when Tayuya, Kin and myself came to Kiri we went straight to killing loyalist until we apparently caught the rebels' attention**." said Naruto.

"So you came because you couldn't stand for what was going on here and you wanted to change things. That is very admirable of you." said Shizune with a small smile. Asuma narrowed his eyes at that smile. "Do you ever regret deciding to come here, I'm sure there are people where you're from that miss you?" asked Shizune.

"**I have some people that I'm sure do miss me and I miss them deeply as well, but I don't believe I could look any of them in the eye again if I ignored what was going on here**." said Naruto. Shizune smiled at this as well, this just further proved that the Naruto she fell in love with was still very much alive inside that suit of armor. Again Asuma narrowed his eyes, Shizune never smiled at him like that or anyone else other than Tsunade.

Sakura who had kept quiet the whole time couldn't take it anymore. Standing in front of her were two former Oto kunoichi with one of them being part of the group that took Sasuke. She had to get answers and these two kunoichi probably had the most information on where Sasuke might be. The group stopped when Sakura reached out and grabbed Tayuya by the shoulder and held it firmly. "Where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

The Konoha ninjas tensed up at this as they didn't know how Tayuya would react to this. Naruto sighed silently to himself and hoped that Tayuya didn't beat Sakura to death. Due to being around Naruto so long Tayuya and Kin have grown, much like Shizune, to be able to sense his feelings even though he kept himself controlled a lot of the time. Seeing that he didn't want her to punch the pink haired bitch's teeth out she took a breath and responded. "I have no fucking idea where your fucking emo is." said Tayuya.

"Don't lie to me, you were on the team that took him so you have to know!" said Sakura.

"Look you pink haired bitch, Oto isn't just a single village but a bunch of hidden bases around the Elemental Nations so your precious little emo could be at any one of those bases or any of the smaller bases hidden all over the place. Also we didn't take him, he willingly came with us, the little dick bastard was all too happy to come with us so long as we could give him power." said Tayuya.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" said Sakura as she gripped Tayuya's shoulder tighter and caused Tayuya to wince at Sakura's strength.

It was then that faster than anyone could see, Naruto appeared next to the two girls and tightly gripped Sakura's wrists and forced her to let go of Tayuya. She shocked the Konoha ninja as they knew that Sakura has had training from Tsunade so she was incredibly strong. "_Just how strong have you become Naru-koi_?" Shizune asked herself in thought.

"You damn pink haired bitch, I'll kick your ass!" said Tayuya with a scowl on her face.

"**That's enough, both of you. We are allies now so you both need to act like it, I don't care what problems you have with each other but it is in the past until this war is over**." said Naruto in a commanding voice.

"SHE STOLE MY TEAMMATE!" yelled Sakura.

"**I don't care if she forced you to watch as she had sex with your mother. None of it matters until this war is over**." said Naruto.

"Please, if she gets her looks from her mother then I wouldn't even waste my time." said Tayuya.

"**Stop it Tayuya, she is already in a bad mood so you stroking the flames of her rage won't help anything**." said Naruto.

"You know speaking of teammates, I was wondering if you might have seen another of my former students,I heard he was last seen leaving our village with your two companions?" asked Kakashi.

"**Are you talking about Naruto**?" asked Naruto.

"So you do know him." said Kurenai.

"**Yes, I met him when I was on my way here. He has blonde and red hair like mine, blue eyes, whisker like marks on his cheeks, kinda short, and loud, very loud**." said Naruto with his eyebrow twitching at how he had to describe himself.

"Yeah that's Naruto." said the entire Konoha team, thought Shizune, Tayuya, and Kin were trying their best to keep from laughing as they could feel Naruto's irritation at how he described himself.

"So how did your meeting Naruto go?" asked Shizune wanting to see if this could get funnier.

"**Before that why don't you all introduce yourselves so that I know who I'm talking to**." said Naruto.

"Very well I'm Shizune Kato." said Shizune.

"Asuma Sarutobi." said Asuma.

"Might Guy." said Guy while doing a nice guy pose.

"Kakashi Hatake." said Kakashi as he took out his favorite book.

"Kurenai Yuhi." said Kurenai.

"Hana Inuzuka." said Hana.

"Shikamaru Nara." said Shikamaru.

"Neji Hyuga." said Neji.

"Sakura Haruno." said Sakura.

"Yugao Uzuki" said Yugao.

"The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi." said Anko with a smirk.

"**It's nice to meet all of you**." said Naruto. Before anything else could be said everyone heard a small child's voice calling out.

"TOU-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!" yelled a little girl as she ran up to Naruto. The little girl had fair skin, smoothed back blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. For clothes she wore black sandals, black shorts, and a short sleeved red top. Strapped to her sides are two bokken. This little girl is 6 year old Buntan Kurosuki, Naruto's adopted daughter.

"**Bun-chan, I'm guessing you're finished with your exercises for today**." said Naruto.

"Yes Tou-chan, can we spar now and who are these people?" asked Buntan.

"**These people are our new allies from Konoha and I thought you wanted to spar with Ameyuri-san today**." said Naruto.

"I did but she got a mission at the last minute and now we can't." said Buntan.

"**Glad to know I'm your second choice**." said Naruto.

"It's not like that Tou-chan, you just have a different style from me so you can't teach me as much as Ameyuri can." said Buntan.

"**Very well you've made your point, Tayuya, Kin, please take Bun-chan to the training area and I will be there shortly**." said Naruto. Tayuya and Kin nodded before walking off with Buntan. "**Now there isn't much to say about my time with Naruto. I learn a great deal about him, he learned a bit about me, I taught a few things, and in the end he left Tayuya and Kin in my care since he believed they'd be safer with me**." said Naruto.

"That was pretty vague." said Kakashi.

"**I know how Naruto was treated while in your village and from his treatment I can guess that he is a Jinchuriki. I don't know any of your feelings towards his status and I've grown rather fond of the boy so I'll keep any information I have about him close to my chest**." said Nauto. No one but Naruto noticed Sakura stiffen up at the reminder of Naruto status.

"I assure you that none of us wish Naruto any harm." said Kakashi.

"**Actions speak louder than words Hatake-san, actions speak louder than words**." said Naruto.

While a little upset at not getting any information on his lost student Kakashi was at least happy that Naruto still had the ability to make good friends of people willing to protect him. "Well I guess we'll just have to let our actions speak for us." said Kakashi. Naruto simply nodded before walking off to train his daughter.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Naruto was sitting in his tent with Tayuya, Kin, Kyoko, and Buntan. He didn't have his armor on leaving him in a black tank top and black pants, he wasn't worried about anyone seeing him outside of his armor because his tent had seals on it to prevent anyone from seeing or hearing anything going on inside the tent and not to mention seals that keeps others out unless he allows them in. It only took a few more moments before they saw a shadow coming towards the tent. Due to sensing the chakra of the person coming towards the tent Naruto knew who they were and deactivated the seals. When the tent opened in walked Shizune, she smiled upon seeing Naruto's uncovered face but then instantly went over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss which he quickly returned while wrapping his arms around her waist. Tayuya and Kin were find with this since they've been sharing him for year and because Shizune had him first, Buntan was a bit more mature than most her age so she wasn't going to complain about her tou-chan kissing anyone but it was still making her a bit uncomfortable. Kyoko really didn't care as Naruto would be her mate soon enough.

"I've missed you Naru-koi." said Shizune after they broke apart.

"I've missed you too Shizu-chan." said Naruto.

"Tayuya, Kin, it's good to see you both as well." said Shizune. "And it's nice to finally meet you Kyoko." said Shizue.

"Charmed." said Kyoko.

"Same here Shizune." said Kin.

"Glad to see the leaf didn't make you into a bitch." said Tayuya.

Shizune shook her head at Tayuya's response but it was just Tayuya being Tayuya. She then left Naruto's arms and crouched down in front of Buntan. "Hello Buntan, I'm Shizune, your father has told me a lot about you in his letters." said Shizune with a soft smile.

Naruto enjoyed watching his usually bold and outgoing daughter act a little shy in front of Shizune. She acted the same way around Kyoko, Tayuya, and Kin when she first met them, he frowned when he remembered why she acted this way. Buntan's birth mother was a real piece of work that emotionally abused Buntan simply because of who her father was. He was happy to take her away from the woman but when he found out who her father was he felt obligated to tell her his role in his death. Buntan had been conflicted at first and refused to talk to him for about a week, he didn't know what to do but Kyoko convinced him to give her space as this had to be very confusing for her. After all he saved her from a horrible mother but sort of killed the father she never got to know. After a week Buntan came to him and asked for the whole story about his encounter with her father, seeing the maturity in her he told her what happened.

Surprisingly she understood why he had to kill her father and ended up forgiving him since in the end her father technically killed himself. Though there was a condition for her forgiveness, he had to become her father and promise never to leave her, it was a promise he happily made.

"Hello Ms. Shizune, Tou-chan has told me a lot about you too." said Buntan.

"Oh, and what have your tou-chan been saying about me?" asked Shizune.

"He said that you were a good person and a very skilled medic. He also said that you were very excited about meeting me." said Buntan shyly. She knew that Shizune would be another one of her mothers so she really hoped that Shizune liked her, Buntan really didn't want another experience like with her birth mother.

"Well I'm glad Naru-koi spoke so highly of me and he was right, I was really excited to meet you and now I'm glad I finally got the chance to. I hope that with time you'll feel comfortable enough to call me Kaa-chan." said Shizune with a smile. Buntan returned Shizune's smile, she was happy that Shizune didn't want her to just start calling her Kaa-chan right away and was willing to wait until she was comfortable with it, hell she only started calling Tayuya and Kin Kaa-chan a week ago.

Off to the side Naruto, Tayuya, and Kin smiled at how Buntan and Shizune were reacting to each other. Naruto knew it would take awhile for Buntan to fully open up to Shizune but he was sure Shizune could gain Buntan's love like the rest of them could, probably faster than they did due to Shizune's naturally kind and caring personality.

**DAYS LATER**

Naruto was currently on a mission assigned to him by Mei to take out some loyalists that were reported to be in the area. The last few days were rather interesting as he had been on missions with pretty much everyone from the Konoha team. Kakashi took missions with a surprising amount of seriousness, Naruto figured it was because they were in a war zone. Neji, Yugao, and Kurenai were very professional. Shikamaru was as lazy as he remembered and complained about how things were troublesome but still took the missions seriously. Anko kept trying to seduce him into taking off his mask. Guy was very energetic but also very effective on missions, though he could do without the man shouting about the Flames of Youth. Missions with Hana were a bit more relaxed since she only really left the camp in order to help retrieve and treat injured soldiers while he guarded her and her trio of dog partners, he was worried at first that she might know who he was since she had an excellent sense of smell but then he remembered that he hadn't been around her enough in Konoha for her to get his scent. Asuma and Sakura pissed him off because Sakura would try to argue with him about not letting her question Tayuya or Kin about Sasuke. He had to constantly remind her that her mind should be focused on staying live during this war rather than on some boy who was kami knows where. With Asuma would focus on the mission while questioning why Shizune seemed to be spending so much time with him, Naruto simply stated that he found Shizune interesting and that she usually came to him to ask questions. It was clear as day to Naruto that Asuma felt threatened by him, it also pissed him off when he noticed that whenever Kurenai wasn't within sight or hearing distance Asuma would start to flirt with Shizune. More than once Naruto had to stop himself from cutting Asuma in half.

With Shizune they were usually serious and professional until the mission was complete, after that they would usually sneak off for either a quick make-out session or a quickie. Shizune was usually helping heal the injured but she spent most of her free time with either Naruto and the girls or Buntan. When questioned about why she was spending so much time with them Shizune answered that she found Naruto interesting or was simply asking him questions, with Buntan though she said that she had grown a bit attached to the girl.

Naruto came out of this thoughts when he heard voices ahead of him. "Damn freak, you put up a good fight but now you will die." said a male voice.

"Yeah, we'll send a message to the rest of your kind by sending your head to the rebels!" said another male voice.

"No, let's carve up her filthy body until she'll nothing but a human shaped pile of ground meat and then send her to the rebels." said a female voice.

Quickly running to where he heard the voice Naruto saw a practically destroyed landscape with six dead bodies lying around with three ninja standing over a single woman. The woman in question was of average height with fair skin, hazel eyes, big curly brown hair, squirrel like ears on top of her head, a slender build, wide hips, a narrow waist, a plump ass, a large bushy squirrel like tail coming from her tail bone, a flat stomach, and large D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore an orange and black fighter top that showed the bottom half of her breasts, black fingerless gloves, black strap panties, an orange skirt like cloth that allowed most of her ass to escape, black thigh high stockings, and orange boots. Naruto noticed that the woman's body was covered in cuts and bruises with some of those cuts bleeding rather badly.

"_Shit, these bastards found a Youkai and thought she had a Bloodline, which I guess is technically true. Either way I have to help_." Naruto thought to himself before taking off. In a quick burst of speed Naruto appeared between the woman and the last three loyalists with his sword at the ready, his sudden appearance shocked everyone and caused the loyalists to jump back. "**You will harm this woman no more**." said Naruto.

"Shit, it fucking Hakumen!" said man #1.

"Fucking hell, Shuri, run and report this to Mizukage-sama while we hold him off." said man #2.

Shuri nodded but before she could move Naruto appeared behind her two teammates and in large sprays of blood they fell over dead. "_SHIT, I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM MOVE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS HE_!" Shuri screamed in her head.

"**I'm sorry but you won't be going anywhere**." said Naruto as he readied himself to attack again.

"FUCK YOU, YOU DAMN FREAK LOVER! **WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET JUTSU!**!" yelled Shuri before shooting three bullets of water at Naruto. Naruto knew he couldn't dodge this jutsu since the woman behind him probably couldn't move right now so instead he did three quick slashes and destroyed the water bullets. He then saw Shuri going threw hand seals for another jutsu but before she could finish Naruto dashed forward and severed both of her hands. Shuri didn't even had time to register her hands being removed before her head soon followed.

Naruto flicked the blood off of his sword before sheathing it and then going to check on the woman, who he noticed was trying to stand up. "**Stop, let me check your injuries before you trying moving too much**." said Naruto. The woman looked at him a bit before nodding and allowing him to check her over. Naruto wasn't a medic but he knew enough to know that while most of her injuries would heal with some light bandaging and some rest, there were also some that were pretty bad. "**Don't move, while most of your injuries aren't too bad you do have a few that need to be addressed. I'm no medic but I can at least stop the bleeding for now until we can get you one**." said Naruto as he unsealed some bandages and also made a **Shadow Clone** in order to get Shizune. He had the clone get Shizune because since she knew about Youkai, due to him telling her and Tsunade about Kyoko, she wouldn't freak out about the woman and the woman wouldn't have to hide her animal features.

"Who are you?" asked the woman as Naruto bandaged her up as best he could.

Naruto thought about whether or not he should tell her his real name before he decided that since he was friends with her queen that it would be alright. "**My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name**?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Makoto Nanaya, nice to meet you Naruto-kun and thanks for saving me." said Makoto.

"**No problem. So what's a Youkai doing here of all places**?" asked Naruto.

"You know about Youkai!?" asked Makoto in surprise since she knew most humans thought they were myths.

"**Yes I know about them, since I'm friends with one**." said Naruto.

"Oh, well in that case I'm here because a group of us came here in order to find our queen and the rest of the royal family, some of us had given up hope of ever finding them until the recent return of Saiken-sama. When we got here we split up in order to try and find them faster." said Makoto.

"**I see, well after we get you patched up by a real medic I'll take you to your queen.**" said Naruto.

"You know where my queen is?" asked Makoto with skepticism in her voice.

"**Yes I do, Kyoko is the friend I told you about and she is traveling with me**." said Naruto.

Makoto's eyes were wide at this information, she hadn't mentioned her queen's name so the fact that Naruto knew it meant he was telling the truth. She smiled at the fact that Naruto was helping finally bring the Youkai Queen back home but then a question popped into her head. "Why is she traveling with you rather than returning home, no offense Naruto-kun?" asked Makoto.

"**None taken, as for why she hasn't returned home, she said that I interested her**." said Naruto.

"I see." said Makoto. "_Hmmm, Kyoko-sama doesn't really take interest in things or people too often so what makes you so special Naruto Uzumaki._" Makoto thought to herself.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 2, I hope you liked it. No real action in this chapter as I wanted to use this chapter to show what happened in Konoha a bit, Naruto's time with the Rebels, and introduce Buntan and Makoto. Yes Ameyuri is alive and that will be explained next chapter. Now Naruto isn't going to tell anyone from Konoha who he is simply because he knows that they'll try to bring him back and he has no intention of doing that, sure he may visit from time to time to see his friends but he holds no love for the village anymore. Also, yes with his armor he could have just tanked those water bullets but he just didn't want to, while his armor is strong he's not just going to sit there and take hits like an idiot otherwise he might become too dependent on his armor's protection and his dodging skills will decline.

Harem

Shizune, Tayuya, Kin, Kyoko (Fem. Kurama), Karin, Shion, Shizuka, Mei, Hotaru, Korutsuchi, Yugito, Samui, Karui, Makoto Nanaya, Bullet, Kokonoe, Fu, Taokaka, Suzukaka, Chachakaka, Torakaka

Maybe

Kurenai, Yugao, Koyuki, Anko, Ino, Guren, Ameyuri, Yuki Himezuru, Noel Vermilion, Hana

Feel free to suggest any girl you want from either Naruto or Blaze Blue to be added to the harem. Also I know that Suzukaka is dead but if I use her then she won't be, simple as that.

Well that's it for now everyone please Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
